Talk:Ring Suzune/@comment-24.72.8.103-20180904183249/@comment-53539-20180904204512
It wasn't a remake it was a "tribute" It had nothing to do with Ring, was being made after UTAU was retired and by western fans who had no links anywhere near Ring's. In short, it was more or less using Ring as a foundation to get interest and was a project that was doomed to fail the moment dear sweet "Planty-P" became part of it. https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Controversy_Concerns#Planty-P_and_Stella Since its nothing to do with Ring either way, we do not acknowledge at all. Some of this does sound rude on my part, but the project was a bit of a hard one from the beginning. You can't have a bunch of westerners make a character to do with a Japanese Vocaloid and it be in UTAU, it doesn't work. Plus... UTAU ceased development in 2013 and by 2015 its usage in Japan basically dropped from 1,200+ videos a month on Nico video to just 400+. Vocal synths are not as big of a deal as they used to be on the hosting site but most suffered s 40%-50% decrease in uploads; UTAU suffered a 60%. I know some UTAU users tried to say how great it was, etc, but these tended to be western fans who don't always know what their talking about. In Japan UTAU was never accepted as "better then Vocaloid" in any way except it being free and offering the means to make your own vocal with character and having full control over it. If your vocal then goes to a better vocal synth though, your forced to retire your UTAU like Ruby, Dex and Daina's providers. Companies want the vocal to be exclusive to it. This is why I doubt English IA will come to Vocaloid. Either way, the name of the character was "Jewel", which had to be changed because of Planty-P, I can't tell you what the second name was or if it was really changed. Though please don't associate it with Ring, it has nothing to do with her, even if the intention was innocent, the project comes off as using Ring's name to promote a random UTAU. I tried to say this back in the day, but I got "told off" for basically trying to call it a con, which I wasn't. I was trying to explain the project comes off as a wasted effort due to there being no links to Ring and being made by westerners, etc and how it appears from another less hyper-active-fan POV. It could have easily been laughed at or been considered an insult, and just have no interest at all because its not Ring herself. In due respects, its likelihood just another example of Vocaloid fans being unable to accept projects like Ring get cancelled and Vocaloids like Piko get left behind, and all the demands they make about these cases don't get anywhere. Even if Ring was released now, the issue is... Well... in the past couple of years most newly released Vocaloids have barely got interest in them, Mirai for example has had no one really care about her since week 2 or 3 of her release. Fans who want Ring or Lorra to not be canned, or fans want Miriam or Piko to be updated, aren't always fans who fork out for the products if they do get released. We're used to it. When V5 was released recently, we had a wave of "Piko needs an update!" fans. And for a while we'd get a slow trickle of Ring fans come in for her. Disappointment is the hardest thing for Vocaloid fans to accept.